Love Triangle
by President Rias Gremory
Summary: This fanfic takes place during Darkness series. Mikan is in love with Momo and Yami, and having lesbian fun times with them. She is hiding this from her two lovers that she has affairs with two girls at a time. One day, she discovers that Yami and Momo also love each other as well. What will happen next? Warning: Explicit Yuri content!
**Chapter 1**

Outside of Mikan's room, an invisible barrier was surrounding it, preventing anyone from entering. Outside of the barrier, no one cannot hear, see and notice what were happening inside. Inside Mikan's room, the moaning were being heard, the panties were scattered on the floor, two naked girls known as Momo and Mikan on the bed were making love with each other. It had been two months since Momo and Mikan kept their secrets as being lesbians and treated each other as lovers from their families and friends. They were embracing each other erotic fashion.

Mikan was sitting backward on top of Momo's face who was lying on the bed in supine position. Her beautiful back was nicely built shown and her nice attractive knees were bent down. Momo was licking every corner of Mikan's inner wall pussy. This driving our lovely long brown haired lolicon who was around 12 years old going insane over short pink-haired girl's stimulation.

"Aaaaaahhhhh, Momo, it feel so good, don't stop." the horny Mikan was making some seductive cute sounds while holding both of Momo's bent knee that faced upward.

"Mikan, you taste so good. You are so cute, I can't resist tasting you beautiful body." Momo plunged her tongue inside Mikan's vagina deeper than ever, "Let's make this even more delicious."

Mikan had turned into a naughty and dirty minded girl by the perverted and lusty Momo.

"Yes….yes…it felt so good," Mikan moaned as her tears streaming down from her eyes and her saliva dripping on the left side of her mouth. She sweat a lot due to the how wonderful pleasure Momo gave her that turning her on.

"Now, I will move on to your anus, I will give you a sharp lick." Momo's plunged her tongue out of Mikan's pussy and gave Mikan a seductive look.

"Yes, Momo, my love." Mikan moved a few inches forward until Momo's face reach her anus. Her vagina touched Momo's medium size soft breast and she thought " _Momo's breasts are so soft, they are so sweet._ "

Momo inserted her tongue and shoved her head in Mikan's anus at the same, licking her anus up and down as hard as she could. Mikan gasped as Momo's actions and forwardness. Momo's tongue went harder and thrust and shoved her head forward and outward in and out of Mikan's anus at the time.

"Momo, you are going to make me cum at this rate, my pussy is getting so wet." Mikan cried in moe mode as she twisted her head to the left and looked behind to see Momo. Mikan's heart was racing faster and faster and her body was boiling in heat and hot at the same time as her body was covered by huge amount of sweat and her own saliva, she had been drool too much. Her hymen was about to break soon, she was getting so wet at Momo's hot action.

"Yes, Momo, please keep going." Mikan's hip went up and down roughly as her butt was shoved into Momo's face as Momo teased her further with her tongue. She moaned as loud as she could.

Momo smirked and blinked several times, she enjoyed seeing how deeply Mikan flustered, and she knew how badly that Mikan wanted her. Mikan can't hold on it anymore, she came two time as her close her eyelids. Small amount of liquid flew out of her anus and pussy into Momo's slender and flawless body.

Momo stopped what she was doing. As the liquid from Mikan's anus were flowed down into Momo's face. Momo was excited about Mikan's delicious fluid dripped her face, she licked around her own lip to clean the Mikan's fluid that that her tongue could reach. Mikan bent her upper part of her body down to reach Momo's naval region, to find the treasure that she could find which turned out to be Momo's clit. Mikan discovered Momo had gone so wet, she guessed her own delicious moans had made Momo too horny. She pumped her tongue into her clit, to clean up Momo's liquid.

Momo slid both of her arms pass through Mikan's thigh to her anus. She stretched her anus open with index fingers from her both hand while the more of the Mkian's anus incoming juices coming down into her mouth and drank up all her remaining juice.

"That's was too fantastic." Mikan added in a seductive voice as her upper body rose up and get off Momo. Momo pulled Mikan into a tight hug for few seconds. She took a glance at her and gave her a quick passionate kiss.

~The next morning~

Mikan woken up by the sound of bird chirping and wind instrument, rubbed her right eyes with her right eyes and looked at the window as the sun raised up the morning and saw several birds flying pass-by her window.

Mikan was still naked; she glanced at the naked Momo who slept on the left side of her bed. The sex last night with Momo was pretty wonderful, Momo was the first girl who could ever give her that much sexual pleasures and took her virginity away. This was the second time, she had sex with Momo. Momo taught Mikan everything about lesbian sex.

Mikan was wondering was it was the first time that Momo had sex. What confusing our sweet Mikan, is that she wondering how Momo knew so well and got good knowledge of lesbian sex. First, she guessed Momo knew so well about it, maybe she got some information from watching lesbian porn from some porn website. Second, Momo was probably an inborn in that way, so she doesn't need much of sexual experiences. She had the talent of thinking creative perverted fantasies.

~How Mikan's relationship with Momo started, flashback~

 _When Mikan first met Momo, she disliked her in the very beginning when Momo moved into her house. Momo's personalities exasperated her, since she couldn't get used to her lusty and her attitude. It gave her a headache from time to time whenever she saw Momo seduced her big brother Rito and saw lot of perverted situation occurred a-lot lately._

 _Now it had been a half of the year or so since Momo started her harem plan for Rito in order to open or deepen the girls' loves and straighten their relationships with Rito._

 _Mikan found out the idea of Momo's harem plan about two months ago, in her opinion this annoyed her a bit and could not understand why Momo would come up with such a shameless plan. She told Momo about that she would not be a candidate of Rito's harem, it was very wrong; she was the little sister of Rito. Siblings could not act or do something sexually to each other._

 _Later, she got used to Momo and discovered she had strange feelings toward Momo, she did not know why, was she in love with her. She found out that she was a lesbian and had some affection toward Momo. She confessed to her love to Momo, but she afraid that Momo won't return her feelings to her since she loved Rito. However; Momo said something that really shocked her, she said that she loved her as well._

 _Mikan asked why Momo will accept her as her lover._

 _Momo flustered, wiggled her hip from side to side and tap her index fingers from both her against each other as she gave her an explanation by saying "Well, Mikan, I loved you also as well, it had been a few days since that I discovered that I'm a lesbian myself.", she bowed her head down and continued her speech "The first time how I fell for you, it's because when one day I find you naked in the bathroom, I got horny by looking at your lolicon body, my body was boiling in heat and hot when I stared how nicely, flawless and sexy your body was, I can't help myself but to drool."_

" _You fell for me because of that reason?" Mikan asked Momo curiously._

 _Momo twisted her pink-haired as she replied, she smirked and her eyes glinted, "Yes, you got it, I sounded like a perverted when I said that.", she quickly turned away from Mikan, closed her eyes, swayed her hips and putted her both of her palms on her cheeks as she thinking naughty, "What am I thinking anyway, heh, oh my gosh, I'm drooling." Momo's drool was dripping from her right side of the mouth and she swayed her head along with her butt._

" _Huh, Momo. Can I ask you something?" Mikan exclaimed in a light-hearted tone while looking at Momo with dreamy eyes._

" _What's it is, Mikan?" Momo turned back to her with a lovely smile as a chest bounced twice._

" _Momo is so cute when she smiled like that." Mikan blushed as she ruminated._

" _Mikan, what do you want to ask me anyway?"_

" _Momo, is okay if we have sex?"_

" _Er, Mikan…?" Momo was a little surprised._

" _Never mind about what I said, I was just asking, I want to know if you want to do it with me?" Mikan bowed her head down and face went sorrowed._

" _Mikan, I will be happy to do that with you." Momo was satisfying Mikan, so she won't look depressed._

" _Oh, really." Mikan's face changed from sorrow to happiness, the background around her gleamed in pink, more like in lovey-dovey situation._

" _Let's do this in your room, I will put a barrier around it to prevent anyone from entering."_

" _Momo-chan, I'm so happy." Mikan held Momo in hand in hand as they walked upstairs._

 _As Mikan and Momo entered Mikan's room, an invisible barrier popped out and surrounded it. They both glancing each other eyes as they sat on the bed slowly._

" _Momo_ _."_

" _Mikan_ _"_

 _~Lemon/sex time~_

 _Momo's hands reached Mikan's shirt and unbuttoned her buttons one by one. When Momo was done, she tugged Mikan's shirt upward while Mikan putted her hands up in the air that allowed Momo to take her shirt off. Momo threw Mikan's shirt onto the ground, what came into her view was Mikan's exposed light blue bra. She unhooked her bra as well that revealed her delicious flat-chest, but she did not let it dropped on the pink bedclothes._

 _She held Mikan's bra and quick gave her neck a sensous lick, teasing Mikan alive. Mikan moaned in soft tone as Momo's tongue slowly reached down to Mikan's small breasts. Momo's tongue went up and down on Mikan's right breasts four times and let's her light bra dropped on the bedclothes._

 _Momo just then leaned her head backward to see the half-naked Mikan. She removed her own shirt and took her bra top off. Momo was half-naked, her medium-sized breasts was exposed. She crawled up to the half-naked Mikan, her breasts pressed against Mikan's small chest._

 _Momo inserted her tongue into Mikan's mouth, exploring her corner of her cavernous mouth. Mikan's tongue was tangoing with Momo's. Their tongues were wrestling with each other._

 _Momo wanted to have more fun time with Mikan, she ejected her tongue out of her mouth. Her hand reached to Mikan's skirt, tugged it off quickly off her lower part of her body and removed her cute light blue underwear as well._

 _Mikan was fully naked and cried in a soft cute voice "Momo, it is time for me to please you!"_

 _Mikan's cute voice excited Momo. Mikan was really attractive and cuter when she naked. She attacked our pink-haired girl's breasts, sucked and nibbled each time slowly to make Momo moaned in pure pleasure. Momo screamed in ecstasy as Mikan sucked her right breast hard._

 _Mikan did not want to stop, she wanted to hear more of Momo's screaming and her embarrassing moments. Her hands traveled all the way to Momo's skirt, pulled them of along with her underwear and Momo's naked crotch region was exposed._

 _Mikan just began to kiss all the way down from Momo's collarbone to her breasts, stomach and all the way to her cunt area. Mikan inserted her tongue and two fingers in and out of Momo's cunt at the same time in slow speed._

" _MIKAN-CHAN" Momo was half-moaning and half-panting._

 _Mikan pull out her fingers which was covered in Momo's fluid. She licked it clean, Momo's juice tasted so good. She planted a kiss on Momo and sat back._

" _How was it, Momo." Mikan questioned Momo._

" _It was wonderful." Momo winked her right eyes._

 _So, that was the first sex that Mikan and Momo had._

~End of flashback~

Mikan was gazed at her ceiling and thinking about the moment that she spent with Momo. She turned her head to Momo who was still asleep and gazed at her.

Momo started to stir, yawn and rub her eyes. Her eyes met Mikan's "Good morning, Mikan-chan."

 **To be continued**


End file.
